Many electronic appliances and toys require batteries. These batteries are typically contained in a cavity covered by a removable cover. Often the cover is needed to hold the batteries in place. If the cover is lost, batteries are not maintained in adequate contact with the appropriate electric terminals and power is lost to the appliance or toy rendering it useless. Further, if the cover is lost, batteries fall out and again power is lost to the appliance or toy. There is thus a need for a way to prevent loss of battery covers for such appliances and toys.